Various electronic devices are known that interact with users based upon user input. For example, electronic toy products are known that are configured to emit pre-recorded sounds in response to some form of user input. In addition, some electronic toy products are configured to output specific signals based upon different user input signals.
It would be desirable to provide a system that combines the features of facilitating recording of user input signals (e.g., audio and/or video signals) and outputting the recorded signals based upon specific code signals input by a user of the system.